User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 16: Alice Kingsleigh vs Dorothy Gale
WAIT Read Before: So yes you may have already heard of these characters,' BUT this alice has my own creation of a backstory. And my Alice is my own version, she is a mix of Alice Liddel from American Magee's Alice AND the classic Disney Alice. The pic I use sorta represents some malice in her.' That being said the connection has been said SO much it should be obvious. Also the third party says what her backstory is. With all this being said sorry not a lot of lines are clever Wonder's will probs be better.' As well the third party is attacking the actor BECAUSE she is related to Dorothy. '''ALSO Dorothy Must Die is a horror variation of Wizard of Oz, it is an actual book. Thanks for reading. Alice Kingsleigh vs Dorothy Gale: VS Dorothy Gale: Somewhere down a lonely rabbit hole there’s a girl about to cry No where can her little friends help her hide You’ve been experimenting eating which is why you caused so much bleeding Girl I could give you a beating while I’m dreaming, but you’re used to retreating You call it surviving yet it’s you had the intention of killing Mine was an accident and didn’t leave others with a painful feeling You lost your innocence when you came back for a second filling Stealing away other’s lives is not something I condone dealing Like the cat I’ll leave you questioning why you ever chose to battle me Your problems were zee compared to my three, so cut the killing spree So riddle this how does a girl who’s also called Liddel get played like a fiddle In her world hurling herself toward confusion as she cries because her mind’s brittle A place so fickle it was more confusing than your misfit horror Alice in Murderland which flaked But it is your idiocy which stays even when your dream fades as does any disney film praise Alice Kingsleigh: I’m off to rap a blizzard, a wonderful blizzard for Oz Because because because the horrible singing it does I fought the jabberwocky slain off his head and things got shocking Yes I’m a little wonky in the brain and cruel due to my past flopping I’m a survivalist cut down anything in my way even the queen’s fittest You’re too considerate of your pals that’s why you run into trouble every minute Now wait here I know what’ll school this fool in this rapping game duel “Once Upon a Time” there was a girl who could go home anytime, no wait that’s you! “If I only had a brain” should be something you should’ve sang (DANG!) I’ll leave you madder than the hatter, shatter your dreams to go home in vain (YAY!) “Dorothy Must Die” like her porno which is something more should memorize You listened to the wizard’s lies and feeled betrayed when he went off into the sky Gale you’ve been kinged, stinged and left to be blown in the wind Eat a pastry you’ll need it to rap big against me and pull off the win Dorothy Gale: You wanna talk about brains, but you don’t have that or a heart! And my story has so much air that it flows up in the charts “No Work Today” because dissing you does have its perks I get to watch you go berserk Are you hurt use your tears to patch up these burns I hear making waves is what you prefer Coraline: Kicking these two dweebs down it’s Coraline Who’s got the most fantastic flow it’s Coraline I’m livin’ in the Pink Palace while there’s more to Alice’s malice Her madness started when her mom was raped by a phallus Then the drunkenness of her mom beating her lead to her viciousness It’s not superstitious that her mother’s suicide left her a little villainous And when she came back from Wonderland she finally put down the wicked man Who did more damage to her than when the Burton film had began to pan Now I’m about to hit miss Garland quicker than the twister hit her Leave her more bitter than her marriages and make her drink that liquor You were so depressed you overdosed on a depressant Because YOUR “pleasant” mind was that of a peasant Even Toto’s about as useful as good old frodo I could stroll through wonderland not end up scratched, yolo Speaking of useable this is beautiful my cat was actually useful He didn’t have inexcusable acts of cowardice that were simply unfruitful I made a proposal to ghosts that I would end what they hated most Set them free, let them be happy, so there’s some heroism to boast! Alice Kingsleigh: Damn, your ass ripped off concepts from me and Dorothy! You’re sorely mistaken if you think your candy eye will see through me So button up small stuff cause it’s about to get rough You try to act tough but you had bad luck near a well, nearly got crushed You got some mommy and daddy issues starting with ignoring and uncaring to name a few Just cause you’re brave doesn’t make you diss immune, movie questions that left some confused Like who the fuck wouldn’t find out after girls went missing, are you kidding? No police investigation even though it’s a serious devastation that’s fitting? The question you should ask is “Wybie a dumbass and not actually listen to the rats?” Cause it almost end bad you could have spared your parents from being put in glass And it really shows when you have no remakes to your name only one film that was critically acclaimed You went down in flames like you beldam mother’s creations, got so many different variations none are the same! The fact is neither of you dealt nor brang more pain, but you have slain multiple enemies in vain Cause they came back and remain to be a pain, until it was plain your films needed to end the strain! '''Who Won? Who will be next? We'll see!' Rap Battles of *Twister blows the logo* EXCELLENCE Redux Who Won? Alice Kingsleigh Dorothy Gale Coraline Tie Category:Blog posts